How did I get so lucky?
by SugarButterFlour1904
Summary: Multi-chapter fic. Pure Darvey family fluff. Some angst in the second chapter because I couldn't resist. I hope you enjoy! Based off of the Instagram accounts of @strawberry specter and @nyc closer
1. Chapter 1

The day was long, new pieces of discovery were making settlement negotiations for one of Harvey's oldest clients incredibly difficult and even his Harvey Specter unshakeable confidence was wavering, and, to top it all off, Louis had gone home early to look after his 6-year-old son Donnie who had tonsillitis after leaving him with the news that a witness wanted to recount their testimony. But, as Harvey Reginald Specter walked into his New York apartment, shrugged off his suit jacket and strolled into the kitchen where his wife and 2 daughters were at this time on most days, all thoughts of his day left his mind and he couldn't help but grin at the sight before him.

A mess. That was the only way he could describe it. The marble worktop was covered in flour, as were his wife and 4-year-old daughter who had a dusting of white obscuring her strawberry-blonde locks. She had in her hands, a sticky substance that, by some level of the imagination, could vaguely resemble dough. He leant against the doorframe as Donna frowned in concentration at the recipe book in front of her and then looked back up at the lump that Avery was now rolling around. A giggle drew Harvey's eyes away from the scene occurring at the counter over to his 8-month-old daughter's highchair. Emerson had foregone the spoon placed in front of her and decided instead to smear the raspberries in her bowl across anything and everything in sight with unconfined glee. He chuckled softly at his daughters which caught Avery's attention.

"Daddy!", she exclaimed as she ran towards his and launched herself into his automatically awaiting arms. She giggled as Harvey spun her round before settling her onto his hip. She wrapped her arms round his neck and nestled her head in the crook of his shoulder. It had taken a while for Harvey to get used to the feeling of his daughter's weight but he had quickly become addicted to the feeling of his children nestled in his arms.

He walked over to his wife and pressed a soft kiss to her lips before resting his forehead against hers. "Rough day?", she asked sympathetically.

"Ugh, you have no idea.", he replied, passing Avery over to her before he walked over to the sink and grabbed a cloth, running it under the tap before taking it over to his younger daughter and gently wiping her and her fruit-covered surroundings and removing the remains of the pulverized berries out of her reach. Finally, he carefully picked her up out of her highchair and set her down into her playpen with a kiss of her fluffy ginger head.

Turning back to his wife - who was watching him with a soft smile on her face, Avery still cradled in her arms - Harvey smirked before asking "Am I just supposed to ignore this, then?". She shrugged gesturing to the countertop and the substance spread across it, "We were out of pasta", was her only explanation.

Harvey grinned mischievously, "Correct me if I'm wrong," he began, "wasn't one of the terms of our engagement that I was in charge of the cooking?", he smirked. Donna only stuck her tongue out in reply. Much to her dismay, Harvey's wife's cooking was, quite frankly, abysmal. Sure, she could make her children; pasta and sauce or a bacon sandwich, but when it came to anything more complicated, she was hopeless. Harvey, on the other hand, was a natural, and could cook anything from pancakes to handmade burgers. This was, perhaps, more infuriating to his wife than her ineptitude.

Donna winked at her husband, set Avery down to go and play with her sister, and made to keep going with her hopeless creation before Harvey caught her waist and pulled from away from the disaster on the counter. He kissed her playfully, placing his hands on her hips as she wrapped a hand round the back of his head. "What?", she asked, slightly breathlessly. "You are not continuing with that," he replied, gesturing to the mess behind her. She pouted. "Then what would you suggest?", she asked, stepping out of his arms to go and rescue a crying Emerson from her older sister who was trying to 'plait' her sister's hair.

He grinned, "I'll put Emerson to bed while you and Avery clear up and have a bath, then we'll pour a glass of wine and order some food from that sh-, from the Thai place you like", he amended his statement with a glance at his daughters and a grin at his wife.

Not giving his wife time to reply, he pressed a chaste kiss to her lips and stole his daughter from her arms. She barely stirred before sighing contentedly and settling into her father's grasp. With a wink at his elder daughter, who giggled in response, Harvey strolled through the apartment into his daughter's nursery. Setting Emerson down onto her changing table, Harvey deftly switched out her romper for his favourite of her baby-grows, knowing it would make his wife smile the following morning.

The garment had been a Christmas gift to his wife - practically the only gift he'd managed to keep a secret. He'd never forget how her face had lit up, and the way she'd laughed as she ripped through the packaging and held it up in delight. It was pure white with an adorable pattern of strawberries. Harvey remembered the day they were looking in the 5th baby store of the day and he had seen it and knew it was the perfect gift for his wife and their newborn baby girl. He also knew that the minute his wife caught sight of it he had no chance of buying it in secret so he'd had to bribe Avery to have a tantrum to get Donna out of the store. He laughed quietly, remembering the day fondly and lowered Emerson down into her crib gently. With a kiss on her feathery copper head, Harvey padded out of the bedroom, flicking the lights off and softly closing the door.

Stopping back off in his room, Harvey exchanged his shirt and trousers for a more comfortable t-shirt and sweatpants. Harvey grimaced when he noticed the flour covered handprints on the back of his shirt and made a mental note to ask Ray to take the shirt to the dry cleaners tomorrow.

Walking back into the kitchen, Harvey found the marble worktop restored but no sign of his wife or daughter. Grinning, Harvey heard laughter coming from down the hall in the direction of the bathroom and he ambled down the corridor, following the squeals and giggles of his eldest daughter. Leaning on the doorframe, he found his wife perched on the edge of the bath with Avery, wrapped up in a fluffy blue bath towel, cradled on her lap. Harvey smiled softly, marveling at how similar the two looked, Avery was Donna through and through, it was almost impossible to tell where one Paulsen ended and the other began. From their identical silky ginger locks to their almond-shaped, hazel eyes and perfectly placed freckles. But as she leaned head back against her head against her mother's chest and closed her eyes, it was a Specter mouth that smiled tiredly. Harvey chuckled, "I think someone needs to go to bed". His voice startled Avery and she struggled to open her eyes as she yawned, "No daddy, I'm fine". Donna smiled and picked up her exhausted daughter - still wrapped in a towel - and carried her through into her bedroom. Following his wife, Harvey grabbed a pair of pajamas from Avery's dresser and quickly dresses her into the clean clothes. Donna lowered her daughter onto her bed and gives her a quick kiss before leaving, brushing Harvey's arms, kissing him on the cheek and quietly declaring that she's going to order them some food. Harvey kisses his daughter gently, breathing in her familiar baby scent before going to follow his wife but Avery's eyes shoot open and he chuckles softly, this part of his day now a familiar routine. "Bedtime story?", she asks hopefully. Harvey smiles at her before settling down to read '_You're all my favourites' _to his daughter for the hundredth time.

10 minutes later, Harvey walked back through his apartment and positioned himself, leaning against the doorframe of the living room, his eyes trained only on his incredibly beautiful wife. He watched, eyes glazed slightly as she selected one of his father's records and set it on the record player, swaying slightly as the soft music danced around the room. He was entranced as she began to move around the room, re-reading the blurb on the back of the record's dust jacket. Finally unable to resist her, Harvey padded over and wrapped his arms around the gorgeous red-head, enveloping her from behind and pressing her body against his, eliciting a soft moan from her lips. Lazily, he began pressing kisses to the exposed patches of skin above the neckline of her dress. "Hey", he shifted, pulling her closer and nipping at the point where her neck met her shoulder, breathing in her familiar vanilla scent. "Hey", she replied huskily, tilting her head to allow him more access to her neck. "What took you so long?", she asked with a smile. "Avery wanted a story, unusually.", he replied, not moving from his patch of focus on his neck. Donna snorted at the sarcasm, turning round to face his and twinning her arms round his neck. "She has you wrapped around her finger," she smirked. "She does", Harvey whispered, "but not nearly as much as you do." He pressed his lips to hers gently, tangling a hand in her silky locks and keeping the other on her waist pulling her flush against him. She moaned softly, tilting her head and deepening the kiss and running a hand down his jaw. His tongue brushed against her bottom lip and she opened willingly for him as his tongue swept in, twisting around her and he captured her mouth in a scorching kiss. Forced to pull away for air, Harvey rested his forehead against hers, intertwining their fingers as he whispered to her, "How did I get so lucky?", she smiled back at him and kissed him gently, "I'm the lucky one".

He returned his focus to her neck, trailing wet kisses down her neck to her shoulder and back up to her ear, biting her earlobe gently. She wrapped her arms back round his neck, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck and scratching gently. He brought his mouth back to hers, kissing her passionately, pulling her as close as possible, nipping at her bottom lip.

The doorbell rang, interrupting the kiss. Almost immediately after, a wailing sound came from down the corridor indicating that the couple's baby daughter was almost as displeased as her father at the interruption. Harvey groaned into her mouth, untangling himself from her and stepping out of her arms with a sigh. He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips and watched her saunter down the hall before going to answer the door. He grabbed his wallet, and opened the door, trying not to snarl at the delivery man for the interruption and desperate to get back to his wife.

But a delivery man is not the sight that greets him when he opens the door.

"Scottie?"

A/N:

There you go guys! My first Suits fanfiction, written in a pool of the tears shed from Wednesday's episode. I hope you enjoyed, please rate and review! :)

-Annabelle


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the amazing positive reaction on the first chapter of this story and on '5 years later'. As always, this story is unbeta-ed and I apologise for any mistakes, it also switches between Scottie and Donna's P.O.V. This next chapter is a bit shorter, but rest assured, I think there will be one more chapter in our Darvey fluff story :)**

* * *

"_Scottie?"_

Harvey stood there, clearly shocked at the sight of his ex-girlfriend standing in his doorway in a blue belted dress with a matching handbag on her shoulder and her hair curled and just brushing her shoulders.

"Harvey," she replied slightly breathlessly, taken aback by the sight of her former beau after not seeing him for 6 years. He looked good. _Really _good. He'd clearly been working out more. His t-shirt highlighting his toned muscles and his muscular arms leant against the doorframe. She took a deep breath, realizing how much she's missed her ex-boyfriend but the sound of a baby's cry froze her in her tracks. Did Harvey Specter have children? The great Harvey Specter, destined to be a bachelor forever, there was no way.

"Baby-sitting Harv?" she said, mustering up a grin that she hoped disguised her dread at the answer.

* * *

Meanwhile, Donna was gently cradling Emerson whilst simultaneously straining to hear the conversation going on outside the door. She had frozen when she had heard Harvey speak the name she hadn't heard in 5 years. It was ridiculous how the jealousy was coursing through her body despite the fact she was married to the man, she had never really confronted her feelings towards Scottie, she realized, just pushed them into the forbidden box in the back of her mind. She knew there had to be a reason Scottie was there, and she was pretty sure it wasn't just for a chat over a coffee. Before she could ponder it any further, Emerson started crying properly, and Donna decided to take her daughter out to see her father. She scooped her daughter up onto her hip and padded towards the front door, shushing the wailing baby as she went, her eyes locked on the silhouette of her husband, leaning against the doorframe what appeared to be casually. But Donna had known the man for 21 years, she could see the way he was tensed up and methodically fiddling with his wedding ring.

* * *

Scottie was waiting for his answer, but she knew in her heart, her fears only confirmed as the cries got louder and her eyes widened in shock as Harvey Specter moved to grab the child that could only be his daughter off of the woman she had feared and respected and envied since the day she'd met her. The woman who had had Harvey Specter's heart for the past however many years they'd known each other. 18? 20 years? She watched, a small smile on her lips as baby Specter grabbed her father's ring finger and she noticed the silver band resting on it and realized that, as much as she loved him, Harvey Specter was where he was meant to be and that to Scottie was worth more than any conversation she could have had with him. She locked eyes with Donna who had been watching her husband comfort her daughter but was now studying Scottie with a confused look. Her words from all those years ago rang in her head _"I want Harvey to be happy" _and as Scottie looked back at Harvey, who was talking softly to his daughter, cradling her in his arms she huffed out an almost silent laugh and knew that he was, indeed, happy in a way that Scottie knew he could never have made him.

"I um, I'm glad he finally saw what everyone else sees Donna," she said quietly with a sad smile. Donna only smiled gently back at her and replied softly, "Me too Scottie, me too".

"Listen, Scottie-" Harvey began,

"Don't Harvey" she whispered back, "Just don't," she shook her head at him, a small smile gracing her lips and took one last glance at the infant cradled in her ex-boyfriend's arms. She was the perfect combination of her parents. A dusting of ginger across her pale head was the trademark feature of her mother, but the chocolate brown eyes and mole above her left eye were so beautifully Harvey it was almost poetic how adorable she was. With a last gaze at the Specters, Scottie turned and retreated back to the elevators, smiling to herself and closing that chapter of her life once and for all, safe in the knowledge that Harvey Specter was where he was supposed to be.

* * *

**There you go! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I promise that there won't be any more angst in the final chapter that I'm hoping to post quite soon.**

**Just to clarify, (no hate) I think a lot of fanfictions treat Scottie like she was trying to sabotage the Darvey relationship which I don't think she was (not intentionally at least!). I personally believe that Scottie was genuinely in love with Harvey and that, at the end of the day, she wanted him to be happy. I don't know what you guys think of that, leave your ideas in a review ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took so long, I had a week of exams and then I took the weekend to relax and binge-watch Downton Abbey but I'm back! This chapter is, as always, unbeta-ed so I apologise for any mistakes.**** I hope you enjoy the final instalment of this fic. **

**-A xx**

* * *

Harvey closed the door, frowning at his ex-girlfriend's retreating figure. "Well, that was um-"

"Inevitable?" asked Donna with a pained smile. She hated herself for feeling the way she was feeling but she despised the woman for what she'd put her and Harvey through, time and time again.

But, though she hated to admit it, she had really always been afraid that Harvey really did love her. The rational part of her knew that she was being ridiculous, she couldn't help but wonder. Scottie had been, for a while, a source of amusement for Donna, but she'd never truly embraced the heartache that came with it as well. But, of course, in those days Harvey and Donna didn't talk, not in that way. They'd admit that it bothered them and move on. She sighed heavily.

"Don-" Harvey began, shaking her out of her stupor.

"It's fine Harvey, I should go put Emerson to bed"she flashed Harvey an insincere smile that she hoped covered up her turmoil, took her daughter out of his arms and walked through the apartment, setting the baby down into her cot. She placed her hands on the wooden bars and heaved out a sigh. She smiled at her daughter who was currently trying to eat her cactus toy but couldn't help wondering why it was now that Scottie had decided to turn up out of the blue. She was also wondering why it had to be Scottie, she'd have managed with any of Harvey's other exes; Zoe, Nadia, hell she'd even take Paula over Scottie, at least she'd made her peace with all of them.

Meanwhile, Harvey was sitting on the sofa, a glass of scotch in hand wondering what had gone wrong with his perfect evening. But he didn't have much time to nurse his thoughts before he heard the almost silent padding of feet and his wife reappeared. He looked up at her, leaning against the doorframe with a tired look in her eyes but a small smile gracing her lips.

"You gonna pour me one of those?" she asked him. Harvey smirked back as a million almost identical moments flooded into his mind; his office, her office, his condo, her apartment, the Paulsen-Specter apartment, always the same drink and the same perfect company.

He grabbed a tumbler off the bar and filled it with the Paulsen-Specter drink of choice. He laughed quietly, remembering the day Mike had suggested they put it in a bottle and feed it to Avery.

He turned back and passed the glass to his wife. She could see the concern written on his face and her heart melted at the sight of it. "It's ok, Harvey," she said with a small smile.

"But why-"

"I guess I never really made my peace with her,'' she shrugged.

Understanding dawned on Harvey and he quickly put his glass down on the coffee table, took her and put it next to his, got up and rested his forehead against his wife's entwining his hands with hers. "I did not ever, and will not ever love anyone as much as I love you,'' he whispered, pressing a soft kiss against her lips. "No-one?" she asked hesitantly, "not even-"

"No-one", he interrupted her, kissing away the tears she hadn't even realised were falling. She sighed in relief and he wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her as she melted into his embrace.

"I love you Donna Specter" he said into her hair.

"I love you Harvey Specter,'' she replied, smiling as she remembered the day they had said almost the exact same words to one another as they became husband and wife.

The next morning Mr and Mrs Specter were awoken by a beam of light creeping into the room as their 4-year-old snuck into the master bedroom, cracking the door open on silent feet and padding across the wooden floor. Harvey groaned almost inaudibly into the crook of his wife's neck and she chuckled softly in response as her daughter climbed over her father's back and tumbled into her mother's waiting arms.

As if sensing the imbalance of parental love, Emerson's cries echoed the baby monitor on top of the dresser. Harvey pressed a soft kiss to the ginger hair of his wife and elder daughter before going to fetch his baby girl.

It wasn't long before the steady wailing became giggles of delight and the hushed whispers of Harvey speaking to his daughter, but it was another half an hour before father and daughter finally reappeared. When they did Donna could just about made out Emerson balanced on Harvey's hip, his one hand supporting her while the other carrying a stack of blueberry pancakes. Avery shrieked with joy as Harvey turned on the light, but Donna only shook her head, grinning when on closer inspection she noticed her daughter gripping a can of vanilla whipped cream.

A million quips went through her mind but, remembering the events of last night, she settled for "How did I get so lucky?"

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

**Et voila! I hope you enjoyed the final chapter. Please leave a review if you did, I love hearing your thoughts and feedback. :)**

**-A**


End file.
